Welcome To Fairy Tail
by Kyssa's
Summary: "Well, I can guarantee that this will be the best guild you ever join, Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" A short fanfiction of Natsu's feelings during Lucy's first day joining the guild.


Welcome To Fairy Tail

Kyssa's

00.

Natsu watched in unexplained interest as the strange girl got her Fairy Tail mark. Her happiness and excitement seemed to radiate off her in waves, and he couldn't help the small smile that it brought upon his face. The girl - what was her name again? - could barely sit still as Mira presented her with the various color options and recommendations of where to place it. She took it all in with interest, and Natsu couldn't help it when his smile turned into a full out grin when he saw she picked the pink that matched his hair.

He watched as Mira got the stamp ready, making sure it was properly cleaned and sanitized before she used it. She chatted to the girl while she did this, telling her all about the fun adventures that she'd soon experience and how amazing the Fairy Tail guild was. The girl seemed to eat it up, her eyes wide and sparkling.

 _Her eyes are pretty._ Natsu thought to himself, continuing to look on with interest. _But she's really weird._

Natsu turned away as Mira dip the stamp in the pink ink, though he still found himself listening in on them. He wanted to laugh at the girl's excited squeal as Mira asked her where she'd decided to put it.

"Um, here please. Right here on my hand!" She responded.

Walking over to the job board, Natsu started casually browsing the openings. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, and he'd more so done it as a way to distract himself from the ever growing feeling of pride he was experiencing. He'd seen a lot of people join Fairy Tail, and it was never really anything exciting before. They'd get their mark, then immediately start job hunting. That was the normal way things went, so he never really pay much attention to them before.

The girl though - whatever her name was - she was special. He was the one to recruit her, and although that wasn't a very big deal it still made her shine in his eyes. She was his own special addition to his beloved guild, and with each excited little bounce she did as Mira place the stamp on her hand, it made him swell with excitement too. Yeah, she was weird. But that made her even better in his eyes. She'd fit in well here.

"Natsu, check it out! I got my Fairy Tail mark." She squealed, running up to him and shoving her hand in his face, eager to show it off.

"Oh yeah? That's great Luigi. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He smiled, keeping his eyes on the job board. He didn't know why he felt that he had to feign boredom and uninterest, but he did. Luigi wasn't too pleased with this.

"It's Lucy! The name's Lucy!" She growled at him, obviously unhappy with his mistake.

 _She's so loud. How annoying._ Natsu noted to himself, not responding to her. _It's kind of funny though._ He admitted.

"Hey, don't just ignore me." She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "That's kind of rude, you know? Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?"

Happy looked down at the girl. "Says the one shoving her hand in people's faces." He chuckled.

Natsu watched as the girl's - Lucy, right? - cheeks turned a pretty red color. He had seen plenty of girl's blush before, but hers seemed to take over her entire face. How weird.

"Well, _sorry_! Forgive me for being a little excited." Lucy mumbled sassily, crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

Natsu grinned at the blonde woman. "Lucy then, right? You're real funny, Lucy!"

She looks towards him, and his heart speeds up slightly. He didn't understand why, so he ignores it for now.

"Uh, thanks I guess? Listen, sorry if I'm bothering you or anything." She reaches her hand up and plays with the end of her hair. "I don't really know anyone else around, you know? I guess you're just familiar." She giggles nervously.

"I guess I'm more than a little nervous. This is my first time joining a guild."

Natsu decides then that he likes her, and that she'd fit right in with the other weirdos in his guild.

"Don't worry about it. You already know us, but I'm Natsu and this is Happy." He gestures to the flying blue cat. "You're kind of weird, Lucy. But that's okay because you're real nice too."

The red in her face deepened at his words.

Natsu chuckled at how silly she was, then stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Well, I can guarantee that this will be the best guild you ever join, Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He grabs her hand and shakes it himself when she takes too long.

Lucy's eyes widen at the sudden jerks of her hand, but she likes it oddly enough. She didn't know why, but she felt like she and the wild boy in front of her would soon be really good friends. Smiling wide at him, she does her best to shake his hand in an equally rough manner.

"Yeah, thanks!"

* * *

...

A/N:

Fun fact. I rewrote this simple story four times before actually posting it on the website.

I hope you enjoyed it. It's quite simple, as I've only just started watching Fairy Tail and don't really think I'm ready for anything too intense yet. I'm not even anywhere close to the fifty's yet, so wish me luck with that.

This story is set during episode two, when Lucy officially joins Fairy Tail.

much love.

\- Kyssa


End file.
